Warg Scouts
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: Just a little one-shot I came up with when I thought what would happen if a Warg intercepted Kili when he was trying to get to the cave in AUJ.


AN: Here's another quick one-shot! I include the movie verse and the book verse in these stories. Kili is the youngest of the group and Fili the older brother, but Dwalin is the oldest of the group. If you haven't read my other story, _Trolls_, I would love if you did. However, you don't have to read it to read this story. This story is a little AU. I just thought what if Kili didn't make it to the cave before a Warg intercepted him and this is what I came up with. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit, the characters, the movie, or any of the script.

The Warg scouts howl and the company of Dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf freeze. Thorin had just nodded to Kili to shoot down the Warg scout and orc, which he did; the rest of the company finishing them off, but not without a price. The rest of the Orcs heard the screams of the Warg scout and were now on their trail.

"Move. Run!" Gandalf shouts at them, ushering them forward, away from where the wargs and orcs were appearing from. The company quickly runs throughout the grassy plains before them, trying to find anywhere to help them lose their aggressors. They begin to surround them and the company sees them.

"There they are!" shouts Gloin, his eyes wide but he forces himself to stay calm.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf orders, leading the company in another direction, determination set on his face, obviously knowing where he is leading them. The company runs after him, stopping in a clearing when they see the Wargs have surrounded them on all sides. Kili looks around, seeing more running towards them, his own eyes getting bigger.

"There's more coming!" he shouts behind him to Thorin and the rest of the group. Thorin hears his nephews shout and looks in the direction Kili is, seeing the other Wargs running towards them.

"Kili!" Thorin shouts at his nephew. Kili doesn't look at him, but Thorin can tell by the shift in his nephews stance and head, pointing his ear in his general direction that he had gotten his attention. "Shoot them!"

Gandalf looks around them, searching for something. His eyes lay upon a large rock formation and he rushes towards it and disappears. Fili looks over at his brother as Kili pulls an arrow out and places it in his bow. Fili hears a growl and looks around, noticing there is no way out.

"We're surrounded!" Fili yells, looking over at his uncle for guidance in what to do next. Kili let's the arrow go, quickly grabbing for another one. He shoots the Warg's and their riders killing some of them and injuring others. He chances a look behind him and cannot find Gandalf.

"Where's Gandalf?" Kili asks, wondering where their wizard has disappeared to.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin shouts, his jaw tensing as he raises his axes. The group of Dwarves reign themselves in towards the rock Gandalf has disappeared into, tightening their circle. One of the orcs draws closer and Ori shoots a rock at him, hitting the Warg in the middle of the forehead. It only results in annoying the Warg and making the Orc laugh, causing Ori's eyes to widen in fear and back up, looking at the others in the group. Thorin pulls out his sword, readying himself for a fight.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin shouts to the company. He glances around at them, making sure they're all there. He doesn't relax a little though, until his eyes glance over his nephews, seeing they are well and close by. Gandalf suddenly pops out of a crack in the rock behind them.

"This way, you fools!" he shouts urgently. The dwarves, startled, look over and see Gandalf in the crack.

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!" Thorin shouts at the company, ushering all of them towards the rock and down into the cave Gandalf is in. The company urgently rushes to the rock and jump into the crack, sliding down into it as the wargs begin to approach them. Thorin looks around, searching the group before him. Only when he sees Fili jump into the cave does he move his gaze to the wargs. He's glad he does because a warg gets too close and he quickly kills it. Thorin looks up to call Kili, but he's not where he last saw him. He has moved further out, stringing an arrow and shooting it at another warg, killing it. Thorin feels slight panic rise up when he sees the wargs begin to get closer to his youngest nephew. "Kili! Run!"

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Fili slides down the rock into the cave after the rest of the company. As his feet hit the ground, he shoves himself up to stand and quickly takes a few steps away. He turns around, waiting for his uncle and brother to come down the rock after him, but they don't appear. Fili watches the opening, clenching his teeth, hoping they show up soon.

"Kili! Run!" Thorin's voice shouts from somewhere near the mouth of the cave. Fili's eyes grow wide, searching for his brother; his uncle's voice sounded a worried. Fili starts towards the opening of the cave but someone grabs his arm, holding him back. Fili looks down at his arm, seeing a large hand there and he follows the arm up to see Dwalin holding him back. Fili looks back at the opening, waiting with his heart in his throat.

"Kili!"

Thorin's panicked yell sends Fili into action. He yanks his arm out of Dwalin's hold and leaps up the rock slope in just a few strides, pulling out his swords as he reaches the opening.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

"Kili! Run!" Kili shoots the arrow in his bow, hitting its mark in front of him, effectively ending the orcs life. Kili glances behind him, seeing his uncle by the mouth of the cave, watching him earnestly. Kili quickly sends another arrow at a charging warg, embedding it into its head and spins around, running for his uncle. As he's about to reach the opening of the cave, he is blind-sided from the left and sent flying through the air.

"Kili!"

Kili barely hears his uncle's yell as he crashes to the ground and slides a few feet, his bow landing a short ways away. Kili shakes his head free of cobwebs and lets out a groan. He slowly pushes himself up onto his hands and knees. Hearing heavy breathing, Kili looks up to see a warg and its rider, who's leering at him, approach him.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Thorin watches as his youngest nephew shoots one last arrow at a charging warg, burying it into the warg's head. Kili quickly turns around and begins running at full speed towards where Thorin is standing. Thorin watches in earnest, silently cheering his nephew to run faster. That's when he sees it, out of the corner of his eye. Thorin glances to the side and sees a warg and its rider, barreling straight for Kili. It crashes into Kili, sending him flying through the air.

"Kili!" Thorin shouts, the panic rising inside him as he watches his youngest nephew crash into the ground and the warg and rider quickly approaching him. There are hurried elongated footsteps behind him and he knows it Fili; knows he heard him yell Kili's name and ran to protect his brother. Without looking behind him, Thorin shouts out orders and charges to where the warg and rider are. "Get you brother!"

Thorin slices a wargs, neck, narrowly missing being torn apart himself. The warg crashes to the ground and Thorin jumps up, swinging his sword and separating the orcs head from its body. He runs towards the warg and orc that's just reached Kili. Thorin stabs his sword at the orc, sticking it into its side. He yanks it out and the orc lets out a yell, collapsing to the ground. Thorin sees Fili speed past him out of the corner of his eye, but doesn't dwell on it much longer because the warg has turned its attention on him. As the warg turns to face him, Thorin swings his sword, slicing the wargs face before stabbing it in the head. He yanks his sword out and looks over to where Kili is, letting out a sigh of relief when he sees both of his nephews okay.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Kili forces himself to his feet and is about to reach for his sword, when something hacks at the orc from behind. The orc screams and collapses to ground. There is movement in Kili's peripheral vision and he turns his head to see his brother run straight for him.

"Kili!" Fili shouts, coming to a sliding stop in front of his brother. Fili rests his hands on his brothers' shoulders and quickly checks him over.

"I'm fine," Kili insists, looking his brother in the eyes and tensing his jaw in determination. Fili wants to make sure he truly is fine but they don't have time.

"Fili! Kili! Run!" Thorin shouts as he appears next to them, giving them a push towards the cave opening. Kili runs towards the cave, bending and picking up his bow as he reaches it. Once they get to the cave opening, Thorin pushes his nephews ahead of him and they slide into the cave, Thorin directly behind them.

"Thirteen," Gandalf says, having been counting the dwarves to make sure they were all present. Suddenly, Elvish horns are heard outside the cave and horses hooves and orc yells begin to rise. An orc falls down into the cave with an arrow in its chest, dead. Thorin pulls the arrow out and examines it.

"Elves," he announces, tossing the arrow to the ground, glaring at it.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads! Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin's voice echos from the back. The group turns to look in the direction of his voice.

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur answers. Dwalin leads the way through the pathway, the others following after him.

"I think that would be wise," Gandalf adds, getting into line behind the dwarves, letting Thorin and his nephews take the rear. Kili moves to follow after them but Fili grabs his arm, stopping him in his tracks. Kili looks back at him, furrowing his eyebrows in question.

"You're sure you're okay?" Fili asks, watching his brothers' face closely, looking for any sign he's lying.

"I'm fine. It was just a little tumble Fee," Kili replies, resting an assuring hand on his brothers' arm. Fili nods his head. The two brothers' look up when Thorin appears next to them.

"And your ribs?" Thorin asks, glancing down at said ribs.

"They're fine," Kili replies. Thorin looks back up, meeting Kili's eyes, knowing that tone of voice. Fili watches his brother as well, knowing that tone of voice as well. It was the same tone he used anytime he tried keeping something from their uncle and he knew his uncle already knew about it. Knowing he's caught, Kili says, "They're a little sore. But nothing I haven't dealt with before."

Thorin nods his head, believing this answer. He rests a hand on Kili's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze before gently pushing him towards the path.

"Let's go. We need to catch up," Thorin says. He glances over at Fili and nods his head slightly. Fili returns it and hurries after his brother. Thorin glances back at the opening of the cave, sending a glare to the now dead wargs and their riders before turning and following after his nephews.

AN: Please review and let me know what you think! Love hearing everyone's thoughts! Thanks for reading!


End file.
